


The Truth Only The Moon Knows

by ivegg (ivster)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Moicy, Sigma makes a very brief appearance, a poor excuse to write about how pretty Angela is, also Jack is mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivster/pseuds/ivegg
Summary: Moira attends a ball held for all the great minds of the scientific community to celebrate all of the ongoing breakthroughs. Angela is also present, the two talk and Angela gives Moira some good advice which she puts into action immediately





	The Truth Only The Moon Knows

**Author's Note:**

> written for jenny!! ty so much for doing that twitter meme, also lol i know this is more than 250 words but i couldn't stop

The night air is warm as it dances across Moira’s pale skin as she leans against a stone railing on a balcony overlooking a calm Parisian river. The greens of the hedges and surrounding shrubbery are painted in blues and whites as the outside world is illuminated only by the Moon. “Basking in the light of the moon? Has she whispered any secrets?”

The tone of Angela’s voice is playful as she stands in the archway, backlit by the yellows and oranges from the lights of the ball. Moira tilts her head before turning to look at Angela’s beauty. She wears a golden gown, made from silk, the dress accentuates her body. 

“My, my Doctor Ziegler. Even if the Moon has pardoned me some of her truths I’m not sure if I would be authorized to share them with you.” She looks down to Angela as she takes several steps into the night. Angela faces out towards the gardens, looking up at the Moon “I’m sure that I’m not the only one who would be upset if you did not share any wisdom, all of our esteemed colleagues who are dancing the night away would also be rather displeased.”

Angela turns as she looks up at Moira, whose feeling momentarily out of place, quickly regaining composure. Even as a blush crawls across her cheeks and down her neck. “Doctor Ziegler, don’t tell me that you’ve just given me a compliment.” She shoots for a tone of teasing but feels that she falls short and lands somewhere between insecure and lovesick teenager. Angela huffs as she stands to full height, in heels, with her hands on her hips. “It was a compliment Moira, you’re one of the brightest in the scientific community and your research on biotics and genetics is unparalleled albeit controversial. But nonetheless groundbreaking.”

She crosses her arms “And please, how many times do I have to tell you, do not call me Doctor Ziegler. Please call me Angela.” Moira stands still, processing the words that Doctor Ziegler-- no, _ Angela _ has just thrown her way. She’s left completely speechless. Her most recently published paper on genetics had been controversial and that was being nice about it. The scientific community at large had already begun to shun her, but to hear Angela speak so highly of her research it felt good.

Angela is so well respected and loved amongst everyone, in the community and civilians. Moira can’t hide her blush as it grows darker and extends to the shells of her ears. “Thank you.” A sincere smile graces Angela’s lips, Moira’s eyes are attracted to the movement and now she can’t stop looking at her perfectly shaped and plumped lips. “Honestly Moira, I know that you’re up and coming and all but you need to grow a little bit more confident in your work but also yourself.” Angela takes a step closer to Moira as she speaks, bringing a hand to Moira’s forehead to swipe a strand of red hair back into place. Moira feels overwhelmed, she’s always admired Angela from afar but to be the subject of all her attention is nothing she was ever prepared for. Her eyes dance from Angela’s lips to her eyes, afraid of saying something and ruining the moment.

“Oh Doctor Ziegler and Professor O’Deorain, you’re both needed inside. Jack Morrison from Overwatch is about to give a speech." Angela does not turn to Siebren “Thank you so much Dr. de Kuiper, we will be on our way shortly.” Siebren nods and turns back into the ball filled with scientific colleagues. Angela’s hand slides down the sharp planes of Moira’s face, cupping her cheek. “Kiss me.” she breathes out.

Moira isn’t sure who actually moves first but within the next second their lips are interlocked. She runs her nails down Angela’s exposed back, Angela responds to this with a gasp as her back arches. “I’m sure Jack won’t mind if we’re just a few minutes late.” Angela whispers as she tugs the tie around Moira’s neck. Bringing the taller woman down to her height. But before they kiss again, Moira speaks.

  
“Dear Angela, I’m going to need more than _ ‘just a few minutes’ _ before I’m done with you.”


End file.
